Conventional QFN (Quad Flat No-Lead) package contains traces that are exposed from the bottom of the package. The traces are vulnerable to contamination as well as mechanical damage. The contamination can cause an electrical short circuit between adjacent leads. The mechanical damages can cause open circuit. Further, the thickness of the conventional QFN package should be reduced to meet the needs of modern electronic devices.